Project Mirai: High School Edition
by theprinceoftwilight
Summary: Summary: Eren has to do a project for an assignment at the music academy, so being a prodigal songwriter, decides to make his own music for the school and even the world to hear. Unfortunately, he can't sing, so his friend Gumi hooks him up with the six best singers in the school. Together, they form the Project Mirai squad and release 48 hit songs! (Read inside for full summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Eren has to do a project for an assignment at the music academy, so being a prodigal songwriter, decides to make his own music for the school and even the world to hear. Unfortunately, he can't sing, so his friend Gumi hooks him up with the six best singers in the school. Together, they form the Project Mirai squad and release 48 hit songs! But trouble strikes when the girls in the group all begin to fall for him, and Eren is left to choose one. Will this romantic drama break the Project Mirai Squad?**

 **Copyright: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOIDS, THEIR SONGS, OR PROJECT MIRAI DX**

 **Chapter One: Really?! A Project Already?!**

"You've got to be kidding me." The young lad with the dark hair mumbled as he sighed in frustration. He had just transferred into the school, some fancy academy for kids with a special talent, his being in the music department. Ever since he was 5, he was always into anything that could play a note. Now he could skillfully play almost any instrument, but that wasn't his real talent. His true gift lied within creating and writing the songs and lyrics, which brought him and his family wealth after sending them for record deals to use, but unfortunately, he couldn't sing even if his life depended on it. So now, what was he to do when his teacher gave him such a simple, yet out-of-reach assignment?

 _ **Flashback to 20 minutes ago**_

Everyone in class was chatting, goofing around, like most normal kids would do, until the teacher came in with a grin on his face. The room got quiet, there was no way anyone would want to stay for the strict, hour-long detention after that would be given to you if you misbehaved. "Alright, class," The teacher began to speak, his voice loud and clear. "I'm going to assign you a project tod-" His voice was cut off by the instant groans and whines from the class, which should've DEFINITELY been expected. After all, it was only the second week of school. A kid spoke up from the back "Mr. Delasso sucks!" Which made everyone giggle a little. The teacher rolled his eyes and sighed. "I see why you guys feel like this, but don't worry, you'll have all school year to do this, so don't really worry about rushing." He began to explain. "As for explaining, well… this paper will cover everything you need to know." He added on as he passed the paper to each classmate.

 _ **Back to the Present**_

Being that Eren still hadn't looked at the paper, meant that the project was still a complete mystery to him. "Ah, I'll check it when I get home," He assured himself, although he knew he probably wasn't going to, being the lazy ass that he is. "Really? I know this is a good school and all, but a PROJECT in the SECOND WEEK? Come on, that's ridiculous," He continued to talk to himself at his desk. Well, at least it was music related, so it shouldn't be TOO hard... right? Little did he know, it would be very, VERY difficult, but totally worth it.

After school, Eren decided to walk home instead of the usual drive home from his mother. His mind was on other things, such as making friends and sports and things of the sort. ' _What if nobody likes me here? What if I embarrass myself as a first impression? What if I don't get a date to prom? What if…?'_ A million what if's raced through his mind, he slightly worried. He wasn't exactly an introvert, but he wasn't really super loud either. You could say Eren was in between, not a hermit crab and super quiet, but not really a social butterfly and outgoing. He wasn't unattractive either, with soft brown eyes and messy black hair, standing at about 5'10". But these were just teenage insecurities, and even the prettiest girls and cutest guys have 'em at one point or another.

Spacing out in thought had made him unfocused while walking, so he mistakenly tripped over a girl tying her shoes in the middle of the sidewalk. He landed with a loud thud. "Ow... " He groaned as he had landed on his side, hurting his arm. The girl couldn't help but bust out laughing, her smile radiant, almost shining. "Are you okay?" She said betweens muffled laughter. "Yeah, just peachy, asshole." Eren sat up slowly as he dusted the dirt off his clothes. "You made me trip, the least you could do is not laugh when I hurt myself." He muttered to the girl as he looked at her, taking a closer look at her details. The girl had green hair, and purple goggles, which weirdly seemed to match her odd-colored hair. She had an orange yellowish-dress on, and a cute face too.

Eren had lost thought from looking- no, wait, STARING at her for what seemed like an eternity. The green-haired girl giggled. "Checking me out already? Jesus, you boys get straight to the point these days." Hearing that made Eren snap out of his trance. "I wasn't checking you out," He rolled his eyes as he slowly got up from the concrete, stretching his hurt arm out so it could relax a little.

"Sureeeeee you weren't. And I wasn't just looking at you staring at me for the past three minutes, below my face too." She laughed. "Anyways, you're pretty cute, so it's not THAT big of a deal."

He faintly blushed. She was flirty, alright. "Can I get your name?" He asked her. Well, at least he made somewhat of a friend now. She smiled. "Megpoid Gumi, but just Gumi is fine." She held out her hand.

"Eren Springer, it's nice to meet you, even if it's by the way of me busting my ass." He joked and put his hand to hers. Once they touched, Gumi literally yanked him into a hug. "I like hugs better." She said quietly. Her voice sounded so innocent, yet Eren somehow knew she wasn't even close to being as innocent as he thought she was. Gumi, being a clever girl, slipped a piece of paper with her number inside of it into the unsuspecting boy's pocket. She was prepared to find a cute boy like this, and couldn't waste the opportunity. "Well.." She began. "I have to go now… Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" She smiled cutely.

"Yeah, and I'll text you when I get home." He said as he began to laugh. Unfortunately, she wasn't slick enough, and the raven-haired easily noticed her putting the paper in. Gumi, looked away, slightly embarrassed, and then ran away. "Gotta go,see ya!" She wasn't turning back, because she never expected to get caught or exposed like that. It was funny as hell to him, but a little humiliating to her. He giggled as she sprinted off, and then turned around and began to make his way back home.

When he got home, he immediately went to the kitchen, he was super hungry and needed some ramen or something that would satisfy his famished state. Eren was quite well off when it came to financial standing, being that his father owned a record deal and his mother was a singer. Sadly, he only inherited his father's talent, that being his intellect and producing skills, because his vocal chords were terrible. Anyways, Eren took out two hot pockets and plopped them in the microwave. When he needed something quick and satisfying, the hot pockets always came in clutch. As he waited for them to finish, he whipped out his phone and texted the new friend he just made.

 **Messages**

 **Eren:** With that speed, you should try out for the olympics lmfao

 **Gumi:** Fuck you t-.-t

 **Eren:** :( But I thought we were friendsssss

 **Eren:** Unless you meant it in a different way..

 **Gumi:** Relax, there, bucko, that's not what I meant.

 **Eren:** Lmao well I'll brb, I need to eat.

 **Gumi:** Mk 3

Eren put his phone down and began to eat, his mind resting on Gumi. ' _Yeah, she's cute and all, but I have to get to know her and all that cheesy shit.'_ He thought to himself. But maybe… this semi-friendship they had could blossom into something beautiful. Then his phone buzzed. It was Gumi.

 **Gumi:** What're you gonna do for your project?

 **Eren:** I'm not even sure about what we're supposed to do yet tbh

 **Gumi:** Well… I heard from the grapevine that you're some kind of music producing genius…

 **Eren:** That rumor is true, I guess

 **Gumi:** Well, the project is, coincidentally, you have to make a playlist of songs, and it has to have at least five songs in the playlist of your own making.

 **Eren:** I can't sing :(

 **Gumi:** And that's where I come in, then. I have a couple of friends who can help you with that problem. I mean, if you want to do this, that is.

 **Eren:** I guess I'm in… let's all meet at lunch tomorrow

 **Gumi:** Deal. But they're all girls, so if they try flirting with you, I might have to smack a bitch XD

 **Eren:** Whatever lmfao

Eren giggled at the last comment she made. "Funny, cute, flirty… Jesus how did I get this lucky?" He asked himself while chuckling. He began to think hard, maybe this project could be something big, if he had the right singers. Either way, it was getting late, so he hopped into the shower, and then went to his room to go to bed. But, what would the project name be? The weary boy tried to think of a name, but nothing hit him until he began to envision his future, and where he would be. That's when it hit him. "Project… Mirai…" He muttered as he drifted into slumber.

 **Well… what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated, so don't worry about being harsh or anything. A few notes, by the way.**

 **When I said only girls, I didn't mean Kaito and Len wouldn't be in here, they'll just be introduced in different circumstances**

 **Comment on who you think should be paired with my OC!**

 **Yes, the oc will be using all 48 songs for the playlist, so expect a lot of chapters**

 **The days are either going to be an off-day, which means the oc spends time with one of the vocaloids,or a recording day, which means he'll be in the studio recording a song with the singers.**

 **I made a shitty OC, I know**

 **M rating for possible sexual scenes and violence**

 **Hope you enjoyed so far! Next chapter coming within the week, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anddddd Chapter 2 is here! I'm really hoping you guys like this story, because I plan to stick with it all the way through. Anyways, unlike last chapter, I'll try to separate my author's notes and actual story content from each other. With that out of the way, let's get on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, Project Mirai, or any of the Vocaloids and their songs.**

 **Chapter 2: The Sensational Six!**

After getting a refreshing eight hours of rest, Eren awoke, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his sore limbs. Today, he would have to meet Gumi's friends and try to convince them to do his project. Now, some people would ask, how would he be able to create his own music and post it without looking like an amateur dweeb? The answer was simple: Eren's father was the manager of a record label, which meant unlimited access to the recording studio. So, when these songs would get posted, they would sound like any top-hit song on the radio. Eren knew he could use these resources and that's why he was so eager to do it. That being said, the young boy brushed his teeth, got dressed and walked into the kitchen, where his mom had just finished making breakfast.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" His mother asked sweetly. His mother was a singer, and although she wasn't a chart-topper, she brought a little more fame to the family. She absolutely adored Eren, being her only child, but was always strict with him when it came to certain things.

"I slept good, ma, thanks." Eren grinned. If he had to rely on anyone to make his day, she was always there to cheer him up. "I might have some friends over today for a project, tell Dad to leave the keys to the studio here, please." He added as he shoved a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Okay, Eren. Have a great day at school!." She kissed his forehead as she went to go get ready for work. After she walked out, the raven-haired boy heard his phone ring. "That must be Gumi." He assumed as he picked the phone up. "Hello?" He asked as he answered.

"Heyyyyyy, Eren," The green-haired girl giggled as she replied back. "My friends said that they'll sit with us at lunch today, just to let you know," She continued. "I hope your music is good as people say it is, because these gals are no joke!"

"I just hope they don't sound like two hobos having rough sex when they try to sing," The boy quipped back, a little eager to prove her wrong for doubting him. Gumi laughed on the other end. "Good point, but from my ears' testimony I can say firsthand that they have amazing voices." She assured him.

"And from my own eyes' testimony I can say my songs are good as well." He replied.

"Well, we'll just have to see." She argued.

"Anyways, I have to get going, or else I'll be late. I'll see you at school, Gumi." He said as he noticed the time.

"Mhm, bye!" She said in a cutesy voice as she hung up.

He shook his head, smiling a little as he put down his phone. "Well, I'd better start leaving." And with that, he left his house and began to walk to school

 **At School…**

He had arrived just in time, the bell rang about ten seconds after he entered. As soon as he entered class, he was almost mauled by a forceful hug, the attacker none other than Gumi. She flashed a cute grin. Luckily, the students had five minutes in homeroom before class started,so the teacher wasn't there yet. Eren wasn't flimsy, so he was startled by the tackle-hug, but wasn't really fazed all too much. "Jesus, have you tried football?" He joked and accepted her embrace, wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Shut up, dummy." She rolled her eyes at him. "I want you to meet my friends real quick." She grabbed his hand and dragged him around to a desk, occupied by a girl with short yellow hair. "Eren, Rin. Rin, Eren." She introduced the two to each other. She smiled and held her hand out. "Kagamine Rin, nice to meet you!" She chirped. She had a typical school girl outfit on, and seemed really friendly. He shook the hand gently. "Eren Springer, pleasure to meet you." He smiled awkwardly. Before he could say anything else, Gumi dragged him onto the next person. "NEXT!" She cried. The young boy yelped as he got unexpectedly yanked, Rin giggling a little as he was taken to the next friend. This one, had pink hair, with a nice black dress with pretty designs on it. She was obviously older, about 19 or 20, which wasn't unusual, being that the school's age limit was 21. They greeted each other, and shook hands, but unlike Rin, she was incredibly shy. "NEXT!" Gumi yelled out once again. Eren only had five minutes to meet four people, so they had to be quick. He then went on to meet Meiko, who was very... developed, and she made sure to put that out there for him. Gumi, however, was not having it, and dragged him away before he could take the booty call. Next, and finally, was Miku Hatsune. She had, long blue pigtails that literally dropped down to her feet. She wore a skirt and and long vest-shirt with a tie, which was a weird outfit, but it seemed to suit her.

After meeting the girls, a problem appeared, which he would have to ask Gumi about later, because the bell happened to ring just as the conflict popped up in his mind. "Alright class…" The teacher began to talk as Eren stood in his thoughts. The problem that bothered him was that, he would need male singers. If he didn't get any, the songs wouldn't have much vocal diversity. Plus, he wanted males so he wouldn't have to be the only one among all of the girls. ' _Please have guy singer friends, Gumi.'_ He prayed silently in his mind.

 **At Lunch…**

"Finally, It felt like that class lasted for an eternity!" Eren told himself, stretching his tired body. An hour of work had made him hungry, and they were allowed 45 minutes to go out for lunch, so thank god for that. He spotted him lime hair colored friend, and walked up to her.

"Where are we supposed to meet?" He questioned.

"At the Chipotle's nearby, it's like two blocks down." She answered as they began to walk together.

This was in his favor, since Chipotle had always been one of his favorite restaurants to eat at. "So, uh, Gumi…" He began, ready to address his problem.

"Yes..?" She asked, getting a little excited, as she thought he was gonna ask her out.

"Do you happen to know any male singers? I don't think the group should have only females." He asked, hoping for a yes.

"Oh…" She responded, sounding deflated. "I don't, sorry." However, she saw Eren's look of stress and decided to keep his hopes up. "...But maybe the girls do?" She smiled weakly. That brought a smile back to his face. "Thanks, Gumi." He hugged her in appreciation, in which she gladly returned.

When they arrived at Chipotle, the group of girls were at the table, chatting and giggling and such. They walked up to the table, and Gumi slid in the booth, next to Miku. He sat down next to her, terrified to sit next to MEIKO who would probably sit on his lap or something.

 **Rin:** So, Gumi told us that you have a project in which we can all participate in?

 **Eren:** Yeah. As you guys have heard, I'm an aspiring songwriter. I say I make a few hit songs, create a channel for the songs on Youtube and maybe a channel for you guys individually, and then just post the songs on there and use the playlist for our project at the end of the year.

 **Miku:** Ooh! I want in!

 **Luka:** Me too...

 **Meiko:** Me three… If it means spending time with the cutie~

 **Gumi:** He's mine, biatch

 **Meiko:** *whispers* Not for long…

 **Eren:** *sweatdrops* Okay, okay, let's relax. I'm glad to hear you guys are in. Now, let me say something. If you guys are as good as Gumi claims for you to be, then I might be able to actually put you up in ACTUAL music business.

The girls' jaws simultaneously drop. "R-really?!" Miku asked. All she ever wanted was to become a world renowned singer, and this could be what she needs to get her to stardom. "And how can we trust you to that?" Asked Rin, questioning his credibility. He chuckled. "I will personally tell my dad to sign you to his record label." Eren always had a knack for seeing talent in people, and his Dad trusted him when Eren said to sign people.

Rin paused, thinking about whether to believe to boy or not. She was quite intelligent, and could see through lies, as if they were as transparent as a window. But this boy, he was sincere, and she knew it. Eren was mystified. She had seemed so bubbly in class, what happened? He watched as she held out her hand. "Deal." She looked him dead in the eye. He smiled and shook it. "That's a done deal then. But first, I need to know if any of you know any males singers that would be interested in this project, as well?" He asked the girls. Miku perked up. "Ooh, I know one! His name is Kaito, and he has a nice voice!" She giggled. Rin also spoke up. "My brother sings, if that works?" She offered. Eren clapped. "Perfect. I'll give you all my number and I'll message you the address to meet me at later. Tell them to come too." He gave them all his number and stuck his hand in the middle of the table. "As of right now, we're the Project Mirai Squad!" He exclaimed. Rin stuck her hand in. "I'm ready to make some kick-ass music." She grinned and said. "Me too!" Miku replied. All the girls agreed and put their hands in, then shouted the team name and separated.

After leaving the girls, Eren took out his phone and took action. He created a group messaging chat, and put the details on where to meet after school. They all confirmed they would be there, and that they would bring Len and Kaito, too. Eren had a good feeling about this, maybe they were really as good as they said they were.

"So, what do you think?" Gumi asked, slightly irritated from Meiko's constant seduction attempts.

Eren didn't notice her slight change in mood, so he replied, "I think they have potential, but they'll have to prove it at the studio."

"I'm sure they'll live up to that potential." She muttered. "I'm not feeling well, I think I'm gonna stay out for a little while longer." She quickly said, not waiting for an answer as she walked off. Eren wanted to follow her, but he saw the time, and really didn't want to miss school this early. He reluctantly walked off towards the academy, hoping she'd come back so he could talk to her.

 **Jesus Christ, nearly two thousand words! I didn't think I had it in me, heh. Anyways, I think I'm leaning towards a Miku or Gumi ship, but there definitely be some romantic interactions with the others. Hope you enjoyed, read and review please!**


End file.
